Regenerative medicine that cultures the cells of a patient and implants the cells in, for example, a portion missing from the body of the patient has come to attention. In general, the work to cultivate the cells is performed in a clean environment using a clean work device that can maintain the clean environment, such as a safety cabinet, a clean bench, or an isolator. In addition, various studies have been made for equipment that provides a clean environment, such as a clean work device (refer to PTLs 1 and 2). PTL 1 describes a local air cleaning device having a pair of push hoods disposed therein so that the airflow opening surfaces of the push hoods face each other and two airflows hit each other. PTL 1 claims that such a mechanism can provide a clean air space having a high cleanliness without having an enclosure. In addition, PTL 2 describes a device that defines a space above placement unit, such as an autopsy table, as a zone representing a clean area and diagonally blows air to the zone from the upper right and left side of the immediately above area of the zone. The blown air is sucked through a suction port. PTL 2 claims that such a device can increase the cleanliness in the zone. In addition, aerosol generated by a specimen can be prevented from entering the zone and, thus, a surgeon can be protected from being infected by aerosol.